User blog:1mavstone/1mavstone's Favorite Characters
This blog post is inspired by Yoshirocks92's post The one rule is that there's only one character per franchise unless if that character is from another timeline or if that character is from a sequel to a franchise and that it'll different in it like examples of this are Fire Emblem and Persona. 1 Playtime? I'm the one who captured them! It's not fair! I'm the hero! Oh, man... 2 I'll show you the power of the Azure! 3 A Grandmaster has no fear. 4 You can't be more popular than me. I'm the main character of this franchise and stuff! 5 Well, I may be super, but I’m no hero. And, yeah, technically, this is murder. 6 I'm here to fight for truth, justice, and the American way. 7 Cheers, love! The cavalry's here! 8 For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command! '' 9 ''Just shut up already. I have nothing more to say to you. You're way too pathetic... I'm done wasting my breath. 10 Hey, Bro! You saved Princess Peach, huh? So proud of ya! '' 11 ''You're right. As you say, I'm an idiot. You can say whatever you want, I don't care. But don't you dare point your gun at me - we're brothers, aren't we?! 12 Even if he is not a Master, our contract will not go away. I have sworn to protect him and to be his sword. 13 Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. '' 14 ''Poyo! '' 15 ''Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure. Like there's no hope for me. But even so, I'm not gonna give up. Ever! 16 We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who will kill me if I don't. 17 I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk. '' 18 ''Superpowers? Dude, I don't even know how to pee in this thing! '' 19 ''Your life to come is bound to make you smile! 20 With great power comes great responsibility. 21 Pillage him, Satanael! 22 If you pick a fight with a god of death, I can't guarantee your soul's safety. 23 Love at first sight doesn't exist. Love takes time, and love takes work. At the very least you have to know the other person... And you literally have no idea who or what I am. 24 I plan on defeating your boss and taking over this city. In order to get rid of gangsters that sell drugs to children, I'm going to have become a gangster myself. '' 25 ''The old you's not going anywhere with that emo look on your face! If you overcome that gloomy self of yours... let me know. Or else I'll start spreading rumors about high school debut man. 26 The joke's on you, I'm not even a real blonde! '' 27 ''Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so little time. '' 28 ''That's not true! The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! 29 I am who I am. 30 Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. '' 31 ''The gate... I opened it. I'm the monster. 32 You're too slow! 33 I'd do whatever I had to for you. I'd give you whatever I have. I'd give you my heart. 34 It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me. 35 You know how your kid won the goldfish in that little baggy from the school fair, and you didn't want that nasty thing in your house so you told your kid it ran away but what you really did was flush it down the toilet? Well, that's what happens. 36 I walk the path of a true warrior. '' 37 ''It takes an idiot to do cool things. That's why it's cool. 38 I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! '' 39 ''We've gotta catch that guy. But first... you're gonna need some upgrades. '' 40 ''You got Caged. Category:Blog posts